icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Seddie/@comment-26882627-20150830141638
I've been summoned! I think a lot of things are true. I think it's possible Dan intended Creddie at the beginning. But I don't believe it. You have to look at what he actually wrote, frim the beginning. He has Carly say, IN THE VERY FIRST ENCOUNTER WITH FREDDIE, that they have already discussed it and she is not interested in him romantically, but "we can be buds." This is what he wants the audience to know about these characters, that they have already resolved it, that he had a crush, but that she just wants to be buds and that he can live with that. His "constant pain" is really just a setup for laughs. (Look at the way he says that, it's a total laugh line and he milks it. He's not really in serious emotional pain!). This is very different from the way Choey was set up, where they are friends and nobody mentions a crush or anything else. Or even the way Seddie is set up, where they both say they hate each other, going way back. No, Carly and Freddie are buds, that is the situation. She's not interested. So I don't think Dan had a Creddie romance in mind. He may have been leaving the possibility open, if Carly's feelings changed. But they never did and the crush was played for laughs. And a big part of those laughs was how annoyed SAM was by this crush. Carly wasn't bothered. They were buds. But SAM HATES IT. She doesn't just think Freddie is a dork, she hates that he is obsessed with Carly, That was most likely intentional, a way to set up an adversarial dynamic between the two over Carly's attention. I'm not sure whether an eventual romance was considered, that may be going a bit too far, they were very young. (Though it's easy imagine Sam's hatred being founded in jealousy, at least in part, of all the attention this kid pays Carly). BUT, I think starting very early in the first season, the writers discovered Sam and Freddie, and the actors, worked very well together and started playing to that. I think, after season two (with all those great Seddie episodes), they started to get more audience feedback (they filmed the first two seasons as a block and aired them later), and they realized the "ship war" was a huge ratings booster, so they started playing to THAT as well. You have to remember, this was at the beginning of Twitter and Internet fan sites, and it must've really shocked and intrigued the old folks to see such an outpouring. They stopped writing in a vacuum and started listening to what the fans wanted. They became self-aware. The problem is, these two interests on the part of the writers and producers (Seddie and ship-warring) are not really compatible, and it made for some confusion for the audience and a lack of integrity in the storylines. Even so, Dan STILL ended isyl with Carly and Freddie, once again, agreeing to be "buds." This remains an unchanging element of the show's setup. It's in the show's DNA. That's why I don't think his comments to that fan after speed date were a lie. I think he really meant that Sam and Freddie did not hate each other at all. Starting with the fourth season, however, there were other behind the scenes factors which made it difficult to pursue Seddie in the way it should have been. The writers left, Dans attention was focused elsewhere, ratings dipped. The writers that were left started to focus more on the ship war aspect to drum up ratings, and couldn't really write Seddie properly. They did write an arc for them, but realistically couldn't have let them stay together, because the show was renewed for another season and them broken up makes for better storylines. Them "hating" each other is also part of the show's DNA, from the beginning. Still, I think there was every intention of ending the show with them together, because episodes like Pear Store and even ioar refuse to let that relationship die. (Let's look at ioar: Carly, as she has from the beginning, refuses Freddie's advances. This is clumsy writing, perhaps an attempt to stir up the Creddie fans to gain ratings, but it is NOT a change in their relationship, from the beginning. The show is NOT HEADING TOWARD CREDDIE. No, they are still buds. He has a crush which she does not share. And Sam hates that. Status quo preserved, clumsily). But then S&C happened, and Dan couldn't leave Sam with a boyfriend. So he teased the possibility in the hope fans would watch S&C. And then he made the dumb mistake of having Carly and Freddie share a sweet goodby kiss, as a way of appeasing the Creddie fans, perhaps, but also kind of calling back to Freddie's original crush. Like it or not, that was an important part of the show's dynamic, and that was the way Dan chose to resolve it. It wasn't meant to represent a permanent change in their relationship, jut a sweet ending to it. IT WAS ALSO A POOR, POOR WRITING CHOICE, but poor endings are nothing new (how I met your mother, I'm talking to you!).